geosfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PDF-Erzeugung mit Geos unter DOS
Kategorie:Geos So funktioniert auch die PDF-Erstellung mit GEOS unter einem "nacktem" DOS, also ohne Windows-/Linux-/MacOS-/OS/2-Tools: # Wir installieren Ghostview für DOS. Zu finden ist das auf dieser Seite oder hier. Ich habe das mit der Version 5.10 getestet. Den Inhalt von gs510.zip habe ich einfach nach C:\GS510 extrahiert. (Die Nomdo.DSS-Seite gibt an, daß man lieber C:\GS nutzen solle!) # Wir stellen den Drucker wie folgt ein: #* Englisches ENSEMBLE 4.*: Express-Menu - Settings - Preferences - Printer - New - Type of Device: Printer - Printer: Ghostscript Software RIP color (Postscript) - Port: To File - Connected: Always. Dann bei "Default Sizes"/"Set Default Page Size": Size auf "A4 Letter" und bei "Margin" überall 0,63 cm und OK. #* Deutsches ENSEMBLE 4.*: Datei - Voreinstellungen - Drucker - Neu - Gerätetyp: Drucker - Drucker: GhostScript Software RIP Farbe (PostScript) - Schnittstelle: in Datei - Verbindung: immer. Dann bei Standard-Einstellungen: Größe DIN A4 - Ränder überall 0,63 cm und OK. #* Älteres GEOS ohne "GhostScript"-Treiber: Einfach den "Schlumberger Color Postscript"-Treiber nutzen. (Andere Nutzer haben berichtet, daß der "Generic Postscript"-Treiber auch gut funktionieren soll.) #* Natürlich kann man für die Ränder auch andere Werte nehmen, z.B. 0cm für randlosen Druck oder 1cm oder gar 1,5cm, damit man später auch garantiert keine Probleme beim Drucken der PDF-Datei auf unterschiedlichen Druckern hat. # Wir drucken in eine PS-Datei, die gleich die Endung .PS bekommt und die auch gleich im Ordner C:\GS510 landet! # Darauf warten, daß das Drucken wirklich abgeschlossen wurde (was man z.B. am Leuchten der Festplatten-LED sieht). # Nun gibt's zwei Varianten: ## Wir arbeiten auf der Kommandozeile. Im Ordner C:\GS510 schreiben wir: ps2pdf test.ps test.pdf. ## Wir erzeugen uns einen DOS-Launcher. "Ausführbare Datei" ist das Batchfile "ps2pdf.bat" in C:\GS510. Wir geben dabei an, daß wir jedesmal die Optionen/Parameter mit angeben wollen. ### Wir starten diesen DOS-Launcher. Wir geben den oben benutzten Dateinamen der PS-Datei und einen Namen für das PDF an, also z.B. "TEST.PS TEST.PDF" und starten den Launcher. Geos wird kurz beendet... und wenn es dann wieder gestartet wird, liegt in C:\GS510 unser TEST.PDF. # Fertig! (Natürlich ließe sich das noch optimieren...) Nachteile: * Diese leider veraltete Version von Ghostscript erzeugt nur PDF-Dateien im PDF 1.2-Format (also Stand 1996 / Acrobat Reader 3.0). Das macht aber nichts, da wir beim Drucken den neueren Schnulli gar nicht brauchen. ;-) * Es gibt Berichte, nach denen Ghostscript vor 7.00 beim Konvertieren nach PDF Probleme mit leeren Seiten hat. Ob Ghostscript nun ein fehlerhaftes PDF erzeugt oder ob das Problem nur beim Betrachten mit älteren Versionen von Acrobat Reader auftrat, habe ich leider nicht herausgefunden :-( Bemerkung: * Sollten Sie ein Geos 3.x (oder neuer) ohne "Ghostview"-Druckertreiber besitzen, sollten Sie mal einen Blick auf diese Seite werfen. * Nutzt man dieses Batch-File anstelle des mitgelieferten "ps2pdf.bat", muß man nur den Namen der Postscriptdatei ohne Dateiendung angeben, also z.B. "TEST". Dann wird automatisch eine PDF-Datei gleichen Namens erstellt (natürlich mit einer anderen Dateiendung, nämlich ".PDF" ;-) @echo off @rem Convert PostScript to PDF. if "%1" "" goto usage if not "%2" "" goto usage SET MYPDF=%1.PDF SET MYPS=%1.PS rem Watcom C deletes = signs, so use # instead. gs386 -q -dNOPAUSE -sDEVICE#pdfwrite -sOutputFile#%MYPDF% %MYPS% -c quit goto end :usage echo "Usage: myps2pdf filename (without extension!)" :end